lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuli's New Family/Transcript
KION: Lion Guard! Ono's found dry ground. We gotta round up the buffalo and guide them over there fast! FULI: Nobody does fast better than me. Huwezi! This way, everybody! Follow me! This way! That's it. (GRUNTS) (BELLOWS) KION: Beshte! Bunga! That last one's yours! BESHTE: You got it, Kion! (CONTINUES BELLOWING) (GRUNTING) BUNGA: Come on! Let's go, buffalo! BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! BUNGA: Whoa! (GRUNTS) USHARI: (HISSING) BUNGA: (SCREAMS) Yowch! KION: Bunga, are you okay? BUNGA: Something bit me. And it was him. ONO: We did it, Kion! The buffalo are all safe and... sound? Hapana! Egyptian Cobra! Whatever you do, don't let him bite you. BUNGA: He already did. (ALL GASP) ONO: Oh, no! BESHTE: Hey, Ushari? Why did you do that? USHARI: He landed on my head, Beshte. (HISSES) He's lucky I only bit him once! BUNGA: He's got a point. Wonder if he left a mark. ONO: Bunga! Bunga! You don't understand! That snake, his bite is venomous. BUNGA: You mean it did leave a mark? ONO: I mean, his bite is poison! (ALL GASP) BUNGA: Poison? That's not good. That's bad. That means... That means I'm a goner! (MOANING) ONO: The venom's hit his system! We need to suck the poison out! BUNGA: Okay, if you think it'll help! FULI: Really? ONO: Maybe not. KION: I have a better idea. We'll take him to Rafiki. Ono, have Timon and Pumbaa meet us at Rafiki's tree. ONO: Affirmative! KION: Hang in there, Bunga. Rafiki will know what to do. (BUNGA MOANING IN PAIN) (PUMBAA CRYING) TIMON: Bunga! The bird said a snake bit ya on the bottom. PUMBAA: Oh! Say it ain't so! BUNGA: (MOANS) It's so. (BOTH GASPING AND CRYING) KION: Timon, Pumbaa, calm down. I'm sure Rafiki... TIMON: Rafiki? What's he gonna do? RAFIKI: Who, me? (LAUGHS) Nothing! PUMBAA: (CHUCKLES) Thanks, Rafiki! That's great. Uh, nothing? KION: Rafiki, Bunga was bitten by a poisonous snake. BUNGA: (GROANS) You gotta help me. I can't have much time left. I think this is the end. Goodbye, everyone. Hello, Circle of Life. KION: Bunga! Bunga! TIMON:(CRYING) PUMBAA: (CRYING) RAFIKI: Eh, Bunga? Honey badgers like you, you're immune to snakebites. BUNGA: What? "Immune"? (BOTH STOP CRYING) PUMBAA: What? BUNGA: I thought I was a goner, but this is even worse. I'm immune! What's immune? ONO: If you're immune to something, it can't hurt you. BUNGA: So if I'm immune to snakebites, they can't hurt me? Great! Let's go, guys! FULI: Are you kidding me? We were worried about you and you were faking it? BUNGA: Uh, not exactly. FULI: I should bite you myself. KION: Easy, Fuli. Bunga, we just thought you were really hurt. BUNGA: Me, too. TIMON: But he's not. He's fine. So let's celebrate! PUMBAA: Yeah! A feast at Hakuna Matata Falls. And everyone's invited! KION: Thanks, Pumbaa. Sounds great, but I have to meet my family for dinner. BESHTE: Me, too. ONO: Uh, the flock gets jittery when I don't show up for mealtime. PUMBAA: How 'bout you, Fuli? Are you meeting your cheetah family? FULI: Nah. I'll just go hunt by myself. PUMBAA: By yourself? All alone? That's the saddest thing I've ever heard. Isn't that the saddest thing you've ever heard? TIMON: You're right, Pumbaa. It is! Friends don't let friends eat alone. FULI: It's not like that. Girl cheetahs hunt alone. It's what we do. TIMON: Not this girl cheetah. Not today. You're eating with us, and I'm not taking no for an answer. FULI: But I... TIMON: Ah, ah, ah. Not another word. I insist. After you. FULI: (SIGHS) Okay. ONO: Is what Timon said true? Do friends not let friends eat alone? BESHTE: If it is true, we haven't been very good friends to Fuli. KION: We need to be sure Fuli knows we're here for her. ONO: How do we do that? KION: From now on, if any of us sees Fuli all alone, we'll invite her to join us in whatever we're doing. BESHTE: Oh. Good idea, Kion. Then Fuli will know we're her friends. TIMON: Dinner is served. PUMBAA: Oh, they're slimy, yet satisfying. (MUNCHING) FULI: Ugh! BUNGA: Mmm! The slime helps them go down smooth! FULI: Uh, thanks, but I'm not really hungry. TIMON: Of course. How rude of me. How can you dive into a meal without a little dinner conversation? PUMBAA: (MUNCHING) Mmm! TIMON: So, how are things on your end of the food chain? FULI: Um... Good? TIMON: Good, good. Oh, wow. You are so soft. Do you know how soft you are? FULI: I, uh, don't really love having my fur touched. TIMON: Pumbaa. Feel this fur. You could drown in fur like this. PUMBAA: Oh, oh, I wanna feel! Mmm. Cuddly! Oh. (MUTTERS) Bunga, you try. Uh, where'd he go? TIMON: Oh, I'm sure he's around somewhere. BUNGA: Right here! Check it out! Open wide! COCODRILE: Ah... BUNGA: (GRUNTS) Look at me! I'm immune! Whoo! FULI: Bunga! BUNGA: What ya doing, Fuli? FULI: (ANGRILY) Saving your life. BUNGA: But you heard Rafiki. I'm immune. I can't be hurt. I could've stayed in that croc's mouth all day. (GROANS) FULI: Gah! Fine. Go get eaten if you want to. I'm out of here. TIMON: Bunga! Bubby! Want some more bugs? They're delicious. BUNGA: Are they poisonous? PUMBAA: Of course not! BUNGA: Where's the fun in that? TIMON: (SIGHS) Kids. GAZELLE: (MUNCHES) ONO: Hapana! Fuli's all alone. Hey, Fuli! Fuli! FULI: (GASPS) Ono! What's up? Is there trouble? ONO: Trouble? Oh. Uh, no. FULI: Ono, I was hunting. ONO: Hunting? That's perfect. I was on my way to hunt with the other egrets. You should join us. FULI: Okay. Nothing like a good hunt. (ELEPHANTS TRUMPETING) (SCREECHING) FULI: And this is nothing like a good hunt. ONO: What? A good hunt? Yeah, it's great. FULI: Ugh, what are we doing here, Ono? Do egrets eat elephants? ONO: No! We eat the bugs kicked up by the elephants' feet. (CHUCKLES) FULI: Bugs? Again? What is with everyone eating bugs (GRUNTS) Ugh. ONO: What's wrong, Fuli: Why'd you stop? FULI: Ono, I'm covered in mud! ONO: (SNIFFS) Oh, that's not mud. Come on! FULI: (GASPS) Ugh. Gross. BESHTE Fuli! Jambo! FULI: (GROANS) Beshte? BESHTE: Hey! I couldn't help but notice you're all by yourself. FULI: So? BESHTE: So, I thought you might want to join me for a swim. You can meet my whole hippo pod. FULI: (GROANING) It's okay. I'm not a real fan of water. BESHTE: It's not that bad once you get used to it. What do you say? FULI: (SIGHS) Well, maybe just my paws. BESHTE: That's the way! Yeah! FULI: Whoa! BESHTE: (GASPS) Whoops! Fuli? Fuli? FULI: (COUGHING) (SIGHS) BESHTE: (GASPS) FULI: Okay. So I'm in the water. Just like a hippo. BESHTE: Well, uh, how do you like it? FULI: It's great. (CHUCKLES) Maybe we can do it again. Some other time. BESHTE: Uh, okay, Fuli. (SIGHS) Some other time. BUNGA: But I gotta tell you, being immune? It's un-Bunga-lievable! Nothing hurts! Not even bouncing a porcupine on my head. KION: Wow. I guess you can do that with thick skin like yours. BUNGA: Pfft! Kion! Skin has nothing to do with it. I'm immune! 98, 99... KION: There she is! PORCUPINE: Ow! BUNGA: Ah. Sorry, guy. KION: Fuli! FULI: (GROANS) Hi, guys. KION: Hey! Sorry about the gazelle. But if you're up for a hunt, you could hunt with me and my family. FULI: Hunting? With the Royal Family? Yeah! Thanks, Kion. Asante! KION: Hakuna Matata! You in, Bunga? BUNGA: Nah, I'm gonna stay here and enjoy bein' immune. KION: Okay. See you later. FULI: Bye, Bunga. BUNGA: Yeah, later. Now, back to bouncing. PORCUPINE: Huh-uh! Ninety-nine bounces is enough for me. Why don't you go play in a volcano? BUNGA: Play in a volcano? That's a great idea! PORCUPINE: No! It's a bad idea! I was kidding! NALA: Okay Kiara, you lead the hunt. KIARA: You girls ready? TIIFU: I'm ready if you are, Kiara. You're our leader. (GIGGLES) ZURI: (SIGHS) Can we just get this over with? KIARA: Come on, Zuri. Focus. TIIFU: Ooh, Kiara's gonna be so impressed with how I hunt those gazelles. ZURI: (YAWNING) Uh-huh? TIIFU: Just wait till she sees what a tracky tracker and pouncy pouncer I can be. ZURI: Yeah, that ought to wow her. (LAUGHING) Ooh, Queen Nala's looking. Act all excited and hunterish. TIIFU: (GASPS) Growl! FULI: Ugh. Do I seriously have to hunt with those two? KION: Tiifu and Zuri? Sure. They're my sister's best friends. They're like family. KIARA: Ladies, follow me. (GRUNTING) TIIFU: (GASPS) Who does she think she is? Hunting right beside the future queen. ZURI: (SCOFFS) Who cares? Hunting is so overrated. Let the cheetah hunt for us. TIIFU: Don't cheetahs like to hunt alone? Why is Fuli all like, (MIMICKING) "Look at me, I'm Kiara's new bestie." ZURI: (SCOFFS) I don't even like gazelle. Hyena food. (MUNCHING) KIARA: Ready? (GROWLS) NALA: And stop! FULI: (GROANS) Oof. NALA: Excellent tracking skills, Kiara! Really fantastic! KIARA: Thanks, Mom. FULI: But the gazelle got away! NALA: Of course it did. We're still training for Kiara's first hunt. Come on, girls. TIIFU: Bye, Fuli! FULI: Hold up. You mean I don't get to eat? What's the point of hunting if I don't get to eat? KION: You got to hang out with us. Isn't that better than hunting alone? FULI: When I hunt alone I get to eat. Except for today, when someone in the Guard keeps stopping me! What's going on with you guys? KION: We just thought you'd be happier with company. FULI: Do I look happier? KION: Not really. FULI: (SIGHS) I like being alone, Kion. I enjoy it. And you know what? I've never wanted to be more alone than I do right now! KION: Fuli! (SIGHS) Sorry. BUNGA: ♪ Zuka Zama, I'm immune ♪ Zuka Zama, zoom, zoom, zoom ♪ Zuka Zama, I'm immune ♪ Zuka Zama, zoom, zoom, zoom ♪ Ta-ta-ta ♪ Zuka Zama, I'm immune ♪ Zuka Zama, zoom, zoom, zoom CHEEZI: (EXCLAIMS) CHUNGU: Scritchy-scratchy, scritchy-scratchy... JANJA: Up a little. Oh, yeah, to the right. Your other right, fur brain. CHUNGU: Oh. Scritchy, scritchy... JANJA: Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. That's the stuff. CHEEZI: Janja, Janja! You're not gonna believe this! JANJA: What are you lookin' at? CHEEZI: Dinner! And it's being delivered. (LAUGHS) BUNGA: ♪ Zuka Zama, I'm immune ♪ Zuka Zama, Zoom, zoom, zoom ♪ (GROANS) Good thing I'm immune, or this would be a really bad idea. (GRUNTS) Oh, that's warm. Mmm. (GIGGLES) CHUNGU:I don't understand. That stuff is hot. Even I know not to do that. CHEEZI: (SCREECHING LAUGH) Yeah! What's that honey badger thinking, huh? JANJA: Who cares? Our dinner is cooking itself. FULI: (SIGHS) The Guard always used to let me be by myself. What's gotten into them? ♪ Don't know why my friends don't understand ♪ They can't deny that I know who I am ♪ I love the hunt and the chase ♪ The thrill of the race ♪ Doin' it on my own ♪ Nothin' wrong with bein' alone ♪ I thought my friends already knew ♪ To myself I must be true ♪ Be true, be true ♪ I go my own way ♪ My call, every single day ♪ No matter what they say ♪ Yeah, I go my own way ♪ My way ♪ My way ♪ My way ♪ My way ♪ My way ♪ My way ♪ My way ♪ My way ♪ My way ♪ My way ♪ You can try to run from me, yeah, go ♪ But catch my eye ♪ I'm faster than you know ♪ Don't need to run with the pack ♪ I got my own back ♪ My life is what I make it ♪ And I know where to take it ♪ I thought my friends already knew ♪ To myself I must be true ♪ Be true, be true ♪ I go my own way ♪ My call, every single day ♪ No matter what they say ♪ Yeah, I go my own way ♪ My way, '' "♪ My way, '' ♪ My way ♪ My way, '' "♪ My way, '' "♪ My way ♪ I thought my friends already knew ♪ Bein' myself is what I do ♪ I do, I do, I do ♪ I go my own way ♪ My call, every single day ♪ No matter what they say ♪ Yeah, I go my own way ♪ My way, '' "♪ My way, "♪ My way ''♪ My way, '' "♪ My way, "♪ My way ''♪ My way, '' "♪ My way, "♪ My way ''♪ I go my own way ♪ KION: Hey, guys, have you seen Fuli? BESHTE: Uh, not since I accidentally knocked her into the lake. She was kind of upset after that. ONO: She didn't seem happy hunting with my flock either. KION: I asked her to hunt with my family, too. But it didn't go so well. BESHE: Maybe we shouldn't have tried to stop her from being alone. KION: Yeah. She said she likes it. Guess we were being better friends when we just let Fuli be Fuli. ONO: Hey! Let's find Fuli and tell her from now on, we'll leave her alone! BESHTE: Poa! Great idea! KION: Lead the way, Ono. BUNGA: ♪ Zuka Zama, I'm immune ♪ Zuka Zama, zoom, zoom, zoom ♪ Zuka Zama, I'm immune ♪ Zuka Zama, zoom, zoom, zoom ♪ JANJA: Hello, morsel. BUNGA: Move it, Janja! See that volcano up there? I'm gonna go play in it! JANJA: I don't think you get it. We're going to eat you. BUNGA: (CHUCKLING) You couldn't eat me if you tried. You know why? 'Cause I'm immune! That's right! Immune! (ECHOING) Immune! FULI: Bunga? In the Outlands? Oh. This can't be good. JANJA: You're what? BUNGA: Immune. CHUNGU: What's immune? CHEEZI:I hope it's not contagious! JANJA: Stuff it, fur brains! It doesn't matter. Let's just eat him! FULI: Huwezi! (GROANS) BUNGA: Again? You always jump in just when things are getting fun. FULI: "Fun"? BOTH: Whoa! JANJA: Come on, boys! Follow that rock! CHUNGU: Why do we always have to work for our food? CHEEZI: Ain't no such thing as a free meal. BUNGA: I take it back. This is even more fun. Whoa! Hey, Timon was right. You really are soft. FULI: Ugh KION: Any sign of Fuli? ONO: Not yet! Hapana! Fuli and Bunga are in trouble! We have to hurry! BUNGA: (SNIFFS) Do you smell something burning? Ow. FULI: (GASPS) I got it. BUNGA: That lava's hot. And it hurts! FULI: Calm down. It's gone now. BUNGA: But... But... This means I'm not immune! Whoa! JANJA: A little bit further and they're ours for the eatin'. Honey badger, with a side of cheetah. KION: Till the Pride Land's end... KION, BESHTE & ONO: Lion Guard defend! (HYENAS YELPING) FULI: (SIGHS) Are we glad to see you guys! BUNGA: Yeah! You won't believe it, but I'm not immune to lava! Or fire! ONO: I believe it. KION: Beshte! The dead tree! BESHTE: You got it, Kion. Twende Kiboko! CHUNGU: Aw, there goes dinner. JANJA: Oh, they're not gone yet. After them! (SNARLING) (GRUNTING) (LAUGHS) FULI: Can't catch me! (BITES) HYENAS: (GROANING) (YELPING) CHEEZI: (SNIFFS) Mmm! CHUNGU: Something smells delicious! JANJA: That's us, fur brains! CHEEZI & CHUNGU: (YELPING) JANJA: Get off me! FULI: Thanks, guys. I don't know what we would have done without you. KION: We're the Lion Guard. We come through for each other. Always. FULI: Uh, Bunga? You can get off me now. We're safe. BUNGA: Yeah, I know. You're just so soft. Whoa! (GRUNTS) On the outside, at least. Hey, anyone else want to cool off at the watering hole? BESHTE: For sure! ONO: I'm in! KION: Let's go! But if you'd rather be alone, Fuli, that's okay too. FULI: Thanks, Kion. I do like being alone, especially when I'm hunting. But I really like hanging out with you guys, too. KION: You do? FULI: Well, yeah. It's like you're my... My family. BESHTE: (SNIFFLES) That's a beautiful thing to say, Fuli. FULI: Uh, you all want a hug, don't you? (SIGHS) All right. This once. BESHTE: Poa! (ALL COOING) FULI: (CHUCKLES) Yeah, you too. KION: Hmm. BESHTE: You were right, Little B! She is really soft. BUNGA: Told you. Category:Transcripts Fuli's New Family/Transcript